Love in CG
by Princess of Stupidity
Summary: What happens when this fanfiction author gets sucked into the world of Final Fantasy VIII, in Rinoa's body? Will she follow her heart and chase her TRUE love Zell, or pretend to love Squall?
1. Prologue

Summary/Disclaimer: Welp, I decided to write a story about Final Fantasy, considering I haven't written one in ages and I had a dream the other night that I married Irvine so... yeah... the Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me. If they did, I would've married Zell a LONG time ago. Okay, so instead of the classic "girl gets sucked into world of Final Fantasy where character of her choice falls madly in love with her" or vice versa, this is actually the same concept with a new exciting twist! What if the author loved Zell, and was sucked into the world of Final Fantasy VIII, in RINOA'S BODY!! Would she follow her heart and run off with Zell, or play the part and pretend to love Squall?  
  
Prologue  
  
It was one of Oregon's only perfect days. The rain was only slightly pouring rather than mercilessly beating down the windowpane like rocks. Everyone was usually outside on days like this, enjoying the "sunshine" as much as they could. All except one person. A stout man, middle aged, and slightly balding, stomped down the old creaky steps heading towards the basement. The room was dark except for the slight glow of the TV against someone's face...  
  
"Shelley, when are you going to get a hobby?" Asked the man, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the red-headed girl without taking her eyes off the screen, "Video games ARE my hobby!" She snorted, denoting that he was an idiot for suggesting such a ridiculous idea. He sighed again and went back outside. Shelley furrowed her brow in deep concentration.  
  
"COME ON SHIVA!! You are SUCH a slow junction!" She exclaimed boosting the GF as hard and as fast as she could, nearly spraining her index finger. She threw the controller down in a veritable maelstrom of spit and sweat as the summon died pathetically against the Ultima Weapons' ruthless attacks.  
  
Finally someone broke the squall (no pun intended) by calling the girl up for dinner. "Greeeeaatt...." She muttered, dragging her feet off the floor that were practically cemented to the surface, considering she hadn't moved them in eight hours. Not to mention that dinner at the household was never really a pleasant experience. Lo and Behold, tonight's special happened to be meatloaf and jelly surprise.  
  
After choking her way through several bowls of sludge, Shelley finally made her way downstairs to call her best friend. It was the daily ritual during summer break: wake up; eat; play games; eat; play games; call Alison and play games while eating and talking. Over the years she'd gotten quite could at multitasking.  
  
"You beat the Ultima Weapon yet?" Asked Alison condescendingly. "NO!! How the heck was I supposed to know the thing had teeth the size of my head!" "I dunno," she replied, "I mean, I beat it just fine!"  
  
"Why you little.. Ah man, I just died again!" The two laughed, and joked for awhile about just how bad Shelley was at boss battles.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well who was it that had to beat the stupid chocobo eater for you in Final Fantasy X? Huh? Answer me that!" Exclaimed the fanatical red-head, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Yeah, and I was really grateful until you erased my memory card!"  
  
"It was an accident! Okay well, what about the time I had to beat the water temple for you in Zelda Majora's mask? Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, until you threw the controller down and hit the RESET button before you saved!"  
  
"Okay okay, so maybe I'm a little absentminded," said Shelley ignoring the comment, 'a little?!' from the other end of the line, "but you have to admit the Ultima Weapon is pretty hard!"  
  
Another snort from the end of the line, "Depends on whom you have in your party. I beat it with Squall, Irvine and Selphie. Who do you have?"  
  
"Ummm..." Her brow creased as she glared at the screen. "Zell, Rinoa and Squall."  
  
"Well, there's your problem! ZELL SUCKS!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! ZELL KICKS BUTT!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LOVER?!!!!! After all, he's the first guy I ever fell in love with!"  
  
"You mean he's the first DIGITAL guy you ever fell in love with..." Said Alison, immediately regretting she'd said it. She held the phone away from her face to block out the loud, fake weeping from the other end.  
  
"*sniff sniff* He could be real!" Exclaimed Shelley, "But if he was, he'd fall MADLY in love with me!!!"  
  
"Of course he would..." 


	2. Mmmpoofabuh

(The next day...)  
  
All was peaceful in the Withee household. Why? Because Shelley wasn't there.  
  
However, once she arrived, the once blissful and reverent abode was torn into an uncontrollable gale of fury and lunacy as the girl burst through the doorway, her arms wind-milling at incredible speeds.  
  
"That JERK!" She spat, "LOSER! PATHETIC DISGRACE OF MMMPOOFABUH!!"  
  
The walls cowered in fear. Even the pictures on the wall cracked with the friction of hot air moving past! The rest of the family sat quivering in the den, waiting for the storm to lapse.  
  
The words that came out of her mouth weren't even coming out in the right order! A clear sign that something had gone terribly awry.  
  
"DARE HE HOW?!! SAY HE ME LOVE!? WHAT JOKE A!!" Losing energy at an absurd rate, the poor girl ran to her bedroom and collapsed amid a mass of sobs and sniffles. She looked at the poster on her wall, Zell's soft gaze stared right back at her, lovingly and delicately.  
  
"You'd never do this to me," she said matter-of-factly. "Oh Zelly! I wish to God you were real! Everything would be so much easier if we could be together. But... unfortunately for me, you're nothing but a mixture of light and color causing electrons to fly across the TV screen when I play Final Fantasy." And with that she lay day-dreaming about the boyishly cute, blonde SeeD, awaiting her in fantasy...  
  
The next day, Shelley woke up still thinking about how much easier her life would be, if only she had been created by the brilliant people in Japan and put into a game where she could spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams.  
  
The morning seemed to have lapsed into some fourth dimension, as everything, even time was going so slowly. She went to the kitchen and poured coffee without thinking and headed downstairs to get in her morning ritual of gaming before heading into town. "Why bother..." she muttered, "Not like it matters anymore...."  
  
As she bent over to pick up the controller and push the POWER button, the coffee cup slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a piercing clatter, the coffee plunging towards the Playstation and covering it with brown, sticky liquid. She dropped the controller in surprise and tripped over the cord, plummeting face first towards the concrete. As her surroundings dulled, she could vaguely make out the orange sparks coming from the game console......  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this chapter and the last chapter were both REALLY bad, but now we're getting into the good part! I swear! And I know this was a short chapter, but I had to break it up for suspenseful reasons! Please R/R, reviews are my life force! 


End file.
